A silver backpack costs $$9$, and a popular black pair of shoes costs $6$ times as much. How much does the black pair of shoes cost?
Answer: The cost of the black pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the silver backpack, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $9$ $6 \times $9 = $54$ The black pair of shoes costs $$54$.